


Aunt You Glad To See Me

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Foot Jobs, Girl Penis, Hiding in Plain Sight, Incest, Incest Kink, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, Smut, Taboo, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-04-22 16:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: The story of a niece and aunt that grow close...too close than what should be considered the norm for family. Heavy Smut. PWP. Incest-fic. G!P. Intersex character.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**YELLO PEOPLE! SO THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT FROM OTHERS THAT I'VE WRITTEN. NOT ONLY IS IT AN ORIGINAL STORY, BUT I'M GOING A BIT EXPERIMENTAL WITH THE STYLE AND WAY THE STORY IS TOLD WITHOUT DIALOGUE. I DON'T KNOW IF IT WORKS BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT NEVERTHELESS. FAIR WARNING. THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEX AND INCEST. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED. THANK YOU. SEE YOU ALL ON THE OTHER SIDE.**

XXX

I never really knew my aunt growing up.

My mom didn't really talk about her much. Apparently, she would babysit when I was around the age where I could start walking, but after that, they must have stopped talking because that's when she stopped coming over to visit. I suppose some siblings just stop talking after a while. I could never relate as I was an only child, and my dad passed away when I was little. For a long time, it was just mom and me, with my aunt barely even registering in my mind for the longest time.

That is until she came to our front door, heartbroken and devastated.

The man she married had left her and taking everything they owned with him, leaving my aunt with nothing but our address. Despite all the years of not talking, my mom welcomed her older sister into our home. It was a strange experience. Mom was willing to let my aunt stay until she was able to get back on her feet and find something else. I doubt she'd be looking for a someone else at this time. I was sad for her. But, I couldn't help but feel some happiness believing that I was finally going to know my aunt for the first time.

I wasn't a kid anymore. Well into my late teens and on the gripes of adulthood, I could strike a conversation with her. It took my aunt off guard. I don't think I could say a word when she last saw me. Now, I was taller than her and brimming with confidence.

Being out of college for the time being, and with my mom at work, this meant that my aunt and I had a lot of time to get to know each other. While I was more of a writer, she was a painter. While I like cute and fluffy, she preferred dark and gritty. We were complete opposites, yet we got on so well together. We almost didn't feel like family.

I think that's what lead to the next stage in our…very unusual relationship.

One day, I had forgotten to lock the bathroom door after coming out of the shower and my aunt either didn't hear or take any notice of the ruckus I was making, because she happened to walk in while I was completely exposed. My aunt knows that I'm Intersex. All of my close family know. However, considering the last time my aunt saw me was when I was a baby, she was probably a bit flabbergasted when she saw my penis hanging between my legs. Despite being soft, I was still bigger than what she was used to.

Cue an awkward apology and bit of humor to ease the tension, and we went on about our daily routine as if nothing happened. That's what I thought at first.

I had given my aunt my bedroom while I took the couch in the living area. It didn't make much of a difference to me. The rooms were close together, while my mom's bedroom was located on the farthest side of the house. The walls connected, meaning that if I was quiet enough and if my aunt was loud enough, I could hear every little detail. And one night, I got quite an earful.

Erotic, pleasurable moaning. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I could hear my aunt masturbating. It sounded like she was trying to cover her mouth to hide her moans but it wasn't working. It couldn't have been a coincidence that she was start this soon after she caught me naked coming out of the shower. But, she couldn't be interested in me like that? Right? I'm her niece. We're blood-related. This was strictly taboo.

And yet, I couldn't stop myself from feeling good too.

I didn't know if she could hear me. When I grasped my rigid cock and began stroking myself, I was also moaning. Even if she did hear me, she didn't stop. What followed where many agonizing nights of me listening on my aunt pleasing herself while I did the same thing, albeit with a different tool. I didn't bother watching porn anymore. I practically had the real thing happening in the room next door. There was a terrible part of me that wanted to venture into the next room and join my aunt. But I could never bring myself to do it.

It was so wrong. It could never happen.

My aunt and I weren't talking as much. She would look at me with red cheeks and a shameful look on her face. I think it was the worst kept secret that we could hear each other. Yet, we didn't stop. There were some nights when I was holding myself against the wall and stroking myself until I came on the walls. I could hear my aunt leaning against the wall on the other side, moaning without restraint. We listened, and it spurred us on. The only thing keeping us from doing anything else was the taboo nature of what we were doing, and that damn wall.

My mom didn't suspect a thing as she cooked, cleaned and went to work, leaving my aunt and I to sit in silence and catch each other staring.

It's almost anti-climatic to say that one day…it just sorta happened.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment too long. We found ourselves on the couch, cuddling and attempting to pick a movie to watch, hoping that it would distract us. But our bodies were too close. Our breathing was too loud. And our desire was unbearable. I saw her eyes glance down at the bulge in my pants. She licked her lips and that's when I knew I was done. I crashed my lips against hers and that's all that was needed to break the barriers. My mom wouldn't be home for a few hours, so we had the time.

My aunt was surprised to hear that I wasn't a virgin. There were a few curious girls at school that wanted to know if they could handle me, and I wasn't going to say no to them. I should say no to my aunt. This was wrong on so many levels. But when I started helping her out of her clothes, and my eyes lingered on her incredible and mature body, I couldn't resist her any longer.

Her skin was like silk. I could kiss and caress her body until the day I die. Her breasts were incredible. Full and bouncy. They were so soft in my hands as I grasped them and played with them. My fingers pinched her nipples until they were erect enough for me to come forward and lick. My tongue swirled around her nipples as I sucked her breasts. Hearing her moans without a wall between us was music to my ears. Her long legs were utterly fantastic. I couldn't stop my hands from gliding up and down, teasing her as I gradually moved closer to her most intimate spot. I had to take a moment to admire her breath taking beauty once she was nude. There was a small bush of her just above her pussy, which was already soaking and begging for some attention. And I was more than happy to oblige.

Her taste was sweet, and her screams were intoxicating. I couldn't breath as I pressed my mouth against her lower lips, probing her entrance with my tongue as she locked her legs around my head to pin me in place. Her juices ran down my lips and over my neck, she was gushing all over my face as her body thrashed incontrollable until I brought her to the first of many orgasms.

I couldn't hold back much longer. I kneeled up and undid my pants as quickly as possible, freeing my erect cock. All it took was a little touch from her foot and I was exploding all over her body. Jets of white cum splattered over her gorgeous body while she used both her feet to jerk me off until I was dry. My body was trembling, but I think she could tell I wanted more. Not only did I have a hungry, almost animalistic expression, but my cock was already hardening in no time. I still get chills when I remember her beckoning me to come forward.

I shuffled forward and she lifted her head so that I was nestled just above her chest as she took my cock into her mouth. She wasted no time trying to take as much of me down her throat as she could. As the tip of my cock brushed against the back of her throat, causing her to gag and choke, she would use her tongue to lick the underside and occasionally lick my balls too, which slapped against her face. I started to thrust harder and faster under her encouragement. Her eyes watered as she slobbered all over my cock. It didn't take long before I was on the verge again. She released me, giving me the chance to let me give her a facial. Turns out she'd seen my unlocked laptop and knew the type of porn I liked were ones with messy finishes. She kept her mouth open wide as I sprayed her face.

After that, she wondered if I had it in me for one last round. The good news was that I did, the bad news was that I didn't have a condom, and we weren't sure about going all the way without one. So we did the next best thing. She sat on my lap and grinded herself on me. It was amazing and terrible to have her pussy rub against my aching cock, unable to enter her and let her feel me inside her. I could tell she wanted it as badly as I did, but we weren't willing to take that risk.

We had enough time after our shared climax together to get cleaned and welcome my mom home as if nothing had happened. But my aunt and I knew that things weren't going to be the same again.

I think I spent more on condoms over the next week than I had done in my whole life prior. Whenever my mom was gone, my aunt and I went at it like animals. She was far more experienced and knew what she liked. I learnt a lot about myself and my kinks being with her. Turns out I quite enough giving ladies' legs a lot of attention. There would be days were I was content with just kissing up and down her legs and sucking her toes. I also realized how much of a boobs girl I was when my aunt took my cock between her cleavage and let her breasts smother me until I was exploding in her chest.

My aunt actually discovered quite a few kinks she hadn't experienced too. She enjoyed spanking, which admittedly, was an accidently discovery when I got too excited. Hair-pulling was another one that surprised her. Whenever I took her doggy style, I would grip her hair tightly and pound into her until we almost broke the furniture in the house. We would force ourselves to stop if that happened. We didn't want my mom to come home to a wrecked couch and bed and start asking questions.

However, things got really exciting when we started to act braver around my mom. She would never catch us. But there were a few close calls. My aunt would start stroking me under the table while we all sat together for dinner. I would play with my aunt's ass when helping with the cooking. It was almost innocent the way we played and teased each other, as if to see who would get caught first. But we knew the consequences would be too much to bear.

I think that's why we stopped.

It was an exciting few months. I will never forget it. But I think deep down we knew that it had to end one day. My aunt found a new apartment and a new job, and that meant moving out. Sure, I could visit her, but being apart made it feel like something would be lost. I thought things would go back to like they were before with my aunt being nothing more than a memory. But I was determined to not let that happen.

I visited as often as I could. I told mom that I wanted to help her move in and fix the place up. I did at first. But when we were alone once again, this time without the fear of my mom coming to see us, we christened my aunt's new home. Every room in the house was explored intensely. I wonder if the walls are soundproof. My aunt now has neighbours to worry about. They never said anything when my aunt and I experimented with anal sex for the first time.

That night my aunt screamed like never before. She didn't want me to stop as I pounded her backdoor with everything I had, all night long. The next day no one said anything, so it looks like my aunt and I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing us. Ironic considering how we started our relationship.

But, it had to come to a halt eventually.

If we didn't stop soon, we would be caught. Plus, my aunt knew that I wanted to find someone. The age factor didn't bother me. I could date a woman twice or three times my age if I wanted to. But the family aspect would make Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners very awkward.

We still see each other, and there is the odd occasion where we slip back into old habits. But for now, I'm just really glad that I can see my aunt again.

XXX

**LIKE I SAID, A BIT DIFFERENT FROM THE NORM. BUT I HAVE TO TRY NEW STYLES IF I WANT TO GROW AS A WRITER AND SEE WHAT WORKS FOR ME. DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I'M BACK WITH A SEQUEL CHAPTER THAT I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD BE DOING. I WANTED TO EXPERIMENT WITH TRYING TO DO A CHAPTER THAT DIDN'T HAVE ANY DIALOGUE, AND NOW I WANT TO COMPARE MYSELF TO MY OLD SELF TO SEE HOW MUCH I'VE IMPROVED. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AS IT WON'T JUST BE THE AUNT GETTING INVOLVED WITH OUR MAIN CHARACTER THIS TIME. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**XXX**

It started out as another day where my aunt and I slipped back into old habits.

She came to my house to pay a quick visit as it had been almost a month since our last proper meeting. However, my mom went out to the store to pick up some groceries, meaning it was just the two of us alone. We didn't know when my mom would return, so we were unsure if we would have the time to do anything together. There was a short while where we tried to keep a regular, non-lewd conversation going. She would talk about her new job and I would talk about my writing. But, once we went silent and gazed into each other's eyes, it became apparent that there were urges we needed to deal with.

I sent my mom a quick text asking if she would like any help when she returned from shopping. That would give my aunt and me a warning that she was coming and we would have a bit of time to make ourselves modest again.

As we hurried up the stairs to my room, I grabbed my aunt by the hips and slammed her against the wall. Her moans were cut short when I pressed my lips against hers. She lifted one leg up against me, allowing me to hook my arm underneath it and hoist it up a bit higher, almost lifting her off her feet. My fingers glided up and down her smooth legs. I wonder if she wore short-shorts on purpose. She began to buck her hips against me, grinding over the bulge that grew under my jeans. I hissed and latched my lips onto her neck, licking and sucking until I left a hickey on her black skin.

Her hands raked down my back until she grabbed the hem of my shift and lifted it up over my head. At the same time, I fumbled with my bra, practically wrestling with it before tossing it away. My aunt's shirt soon followed. Her breasts bounced free. No bra? She definitely planned for us to get frisky, regardless if my mom was home or not. While it was fun to tease each other without being caught, I much preferred it when we were alone because I could fuck her as hard as I wanted and she would scream to her heart's content.

We finally found the door and I pushed her inside as our hands roamed each other's body. I palmed her tits, feeling them bounce in my hands. Her hand groped my bulge. I grunted as my shaft twitch in my tight jeans. When we pulled apart I suddenly realized we had made an error…we were in my mother's bedroom.

I thought about guiding her out, but my aunt kept kissing me and rubbed my bulge harder. She gave it a firm squeeze and my patience finally broke. I spun her around and threw her onto the bed. She lay on her back and looked up at me as I stripped in front of her. I pulled my jeans and boxers down as quickly as possible, freeing my throbbing cock. One of my favorite things was watching her lick her lips as she hungrily eyed my length. As I grabbed my cock and stroked it, I gestured for her to spin around. By now, what the other person liked most.

My aunt faced away from me and then came down on her back, her head hung over the edge. I saw the desire in her eyes as I approached, guiding my cock towards her open mouth. This was the best angle for her to take my length all the way down her throat. I could watch it bulge over and over again each time I pounded into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the head as she lapped up my pre-cum with her tongue. She let me do all the work as I leaned forward, resting my hands on her massive breasts to caress them as I thrust my hips back and forth against her face.

She slurped on my cock, gagging on it as I drove the length down her throat. My aunt was a slut for my cock. She would reach around to cup my ass, forcing me to fuck her mouth faster and harder. I didn't want to disappoint her, so I slammed into her mouth relentlessly. Saliva drooled out of her mouth, meaning that whenever my balls slapped against her face, there would be a trail of saliva connecting them together. When I knew we were going to have sex in my mom's room, the mental plan I made was not to make too much of a mess so that we could clean it up before she returned. We were always messy. And loud. I wonder what the neighbors must think? Then again, it's nothing they haven't heard before.

I pulled my cock out of her mouth, making her sigh in frustration. She licked the underside of my cock, still desperate to taste me, but I had other ideas. I leaned forward so that I could slap my shaft against her breasts, pushing it between her cleavage. She pushed her tits together so that they would wrap around me. My balls rested on her face. Her mouth opened wide so that she could take them both in my mouth. Her tongue swirled around them. It took her some time before she became an expert ball-sucker. But once she knew what to do, I was under her spell.

My orgasm came upon me sooner than expected. I pulled away and pointed the tip of my cock at her face. My aunt knew what was coming and opened her mouth to receive her reward. Growls and grunts slipped out of my mouth as I painted her face with cum. Thick white threads splattered all over her, giving a nice contrast to her beautiful black skin. She eagerly swallowed the ropes that were sprayed inside of her mouth.

After I was done with my load, I pumped my cock to get it hard again. Until then, I was going to be satisfied with going down on my aunt.

She removed the rest of her clothes and spread her legs as I started to crawl on top of her…then we heard a noise coming from downstairs.

My aunt and I froze, silently praying that what we heard was either a trick of the imagination or coming from someone next door. Then we heard my mother call out my name. She hadn't called or responded to my text.

By the time my aunt and I leapt off the bed, she was already walking up the stairs. I hesitated and tried to grab my clothes, but there wasn't any time. We watched the door latch being pulled door. My aunt crashed against the door as it was opening and closed it shut. But the damage was already done. She had seen my aunt naked. I could hear the shock and confusion in her tone as she questioned why my aunt was in her room and without any clothes. Mom didn't say anything about me, so I was safe from her wrath for now. I thought about climbing out of the window, but there would be nothing for me to grab. Either I die by plummeting to my death or having my mom slap me so hard, my grandchildren will feel the beating.

It didn't matter how smooth my aunt was, she couldn't talk her way out of this. Mom knew that there was something else in the room. Her voice was somewhat calm and firm, but there was a growing frustration I recognized. She scolded my aunt for doing something so reckless, and that it was a huge risk because I could have returned home and walked in on her. I would have laughed at that statement if I weren't so petrified.

My aunt spent the next five to ten minutes standing against the door trying to explain herself. She brought up her ex and how she missed having a physical connection with someone. I knew that she had to lie to get us out of this mess, but I could see the emotion written over her face. She was speaking from the heart. My mom didn't leave, but I could hear her calming down little by little. I think that she understood my aunt's urges. After all, my mom hadn't been with anyone since dad died. That was such a long time ago, she understood what it was like to feel alone.

I don't know how much time had passed. My heart was still racing. I was worried that my mom was lulling us into a false sense of security before she would break down the door. But, she and my aunt had an earnest conversation. Then, things really took a turn when my mom asked if the person in the bedroom with my aunt was cute. We were both perplexed by the question but my aunt responded that I was. Despite my mom no longer being furious, I somehow felt like the situation was about to become worse.

My heart sank into my stomach when my aunt asked if she would like to join in.

I glared at my aunt with daggers in my eyes. Even if my mom was willing, she would explode with fury the second she saw it was me that was getting down and dirty in the bedroom. All I got back from my aunt was a sly wink before she added to the offer. She said that my mom could join only if she wore a blindfold, as I wanted to remain anonymous. I didn't believe it would work. I could hear the hesitation in my mom's tone. She didn't want to have sex with someone she could see. That just didn't appeal to her.

Then my aunt asked if she would be alright with just oral pleasure.

It was like she was deliberately digging our grave deeper in the hopes of striking gold. To my shock, my mom didn't shoot down the idea. I could hear her humming and hawing. My aunt felt confident enough to step away from the door to retrieve something from her shorts. Of course, my aunt brought over a blindfold. Though, I don't think she anticipated offering them to my mom. The door creaked open as my aunt handed them to my mom outside. I still didn't believe it would work. I was waiting for the inevitable moment where mom would come to her senses and burst through the door.

A shiver crawled up my body when my mom slowly took the blindfold. Was this really happen? It only just dawned on me what was about to happen. I wasn't going to have sex with my mom, but it was basically the next best thing. I was shocked, but I didn't turn my nose at the idea. I've spent the last few months hooking up with my aunt and I would be lying if the majority of the things I wrote and read involved this kind of subject matter.

My aunt stepped away and opened the door. I braced myself for the onslaught. I gulped when I saw my mom standing at the door nervously wearing the blindfold. At least I knew that it worked because she didn't react despite facing me. My aunt took her hand and guided her into the room. I was rooted as they approached. I tried to keep as quiet as possible. If I let slip the fact I was a woman, my mom would put two and two together. I doubt she would believe my aunt if she told her that she was fucking another girl with a large penis.

Placing a hand on my mom's shoulder, she pushed her down until they were both kneeled in front of me.

I was trembling. This was really happening. My mom reached out with a shaky hand. With my aunt guiding her, her hand grasped around my shaft. I bit on my bottom lip to suppress a moan. A quiet moan escaped my mom as she slowly pumped her hand up and down. She seemed surprised by how much she was dealing with as she fondled my cock and balls with both hands, sizing me up. Her touch was in stark contrast to my aunt's. It was gentle and tentative. That didn't make it any less good, it was just different.

After she had a bit of fun stroking me, my aunt placed her hand on the back of my mom's head and pushed it forward. Mom opened her mouth kissed the tip of my cock. I jerked forward, accidentally pushing my length into her mouth. She gasped, feeling her lips being stretched by my girth. I thought about pulling back, but, my mom surprised me once again by bobbing her head back and forth. She was sucking my cock gently, trying to take more of me. The only time she stopped was when the tip hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag. She pulled back and pumped my shaft again, groaning as she could feel that she wasn't even close to taking my full length. Considering she hadn't done anything like this for so long, I wasn't expecting her to go all out. That's what my aunt was for.

She leaned forward and kissed the parts that my mom couldn't reach. I clapped my hand over my mouth to silence my moans. The feeling of both their mouths sucking and kissing my shaft was too much for me. My cock was throbbing hard in my mother's mouth while my aunt enjoyed herself by sucking my balls again.

With each second that passed, my mom grew into the sensation. She bobbed her head faster and licked her tongue all around my shaft. My cock was close to burying itself down her throat again before she choked and pulled back. As she tried to catch her breath, my aunt saw a chance to dive in and she started to deepthroat me. She grabbed my mom by the hair again and moved her head underneath, pressing her face against my balls. My mom was unsure at first. I think my mom was new to this. Still, she dragged her tongue over both my balls, licking them and pushing me closer to the edge.

I almost spoke out to warn my aunt about my release. But I kept my lips shut. I patted her on the head and she winked at me. She gripped my cock tightly around the base and asked my mom if she wanted to swallow my load. I had fully embraced the wrongness of the situation and wanted her to say yes. But, my mom wasn't keen on that idea. We didn't pressure her, so my aunt took me back in her mouth and sucked my cock until I blasted more thick threads of cum down her throat. My mom sat back, listening to the sounds of her sister swallowing my heavy load. Despite saying no, she was licking her lips as if she was imagining taking my release.

After my aunt sucked me dry, she pushed me back down onto the bed. I lay on my back and tilted my head so that I could watch her undress my mom. She wasn't keen on removing all of her clothes, much to my disappointment. But I wouldn't want to force her to do anything that made her uncomfortable. She did remove her trousers and panties though. As she pulled them down her legs, I could see a bead of wetness trickle down her thigh. My mom was wet from sucking my cock. It was so wrong to think about, but I boarded the taboo train a long time ago.

Once again, my aunt was the guide. She seemed to quite enjoy this whole ordeal. I would be lying if I said I didn't, and despite my mom not wanting to go all the way, we could see that she was enjoying herself. I saw her smile like never before. It was like something had awoken inside of her after hibernating for so long.

Eventually, my mom straddled my face. Her juices leaked onto my lips and I licked it. My mom's taste was so sweet, it made my body shiver in response. She lowered herself and I immediately dragged my tongue across her soaked pussy. Her body jerked and a whimper came out of her. When she sat on my face, I wasted no time lapping up her juices. I licked her everywhere. I teased her by spelling out my name on her lower lips with my tongue. She squirmed and moaned on top of me, leaning forward to clutch the bedsheets.

I moaned against her pussy when I suddenly felt a wet tightness envelop my cock. I heard my aunt cry out in pleasure. My mom and my aunt were both riding me. The feeling was unbelievable. Mom grinded her pussy against my face, drenching me with her wetness. Her hips rolled back and forth at a faster pace. I probed her entrance with my tongue, thrusting it inside of her, causing her to scream out loud. My only complaint was that I couldn't see what was happening.

My aunt bounced up and down on my cock. There was no modesty in her movements as she rode me like she was trying to tame a wild animal. My cock reached deep inside of her. I reached down so that I could cup my aunt's ass, feeling her thick cheeks crash down onto me as she rose and fell. I thrust my hips upwards, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow.

If mom removed her blindfold, there really would be no tomorrow for either of us.

Speaking of mom, it sounded like she was getting close. She screamed until her voice became hoarse. If our neighbors were listening, they would be getting an earful right now. It sounded like my mom was more of a screamer than my aunt was. I could only imagine how she would sound if she took my cock. Although, I wouldn't want to have sex with her if she couldn't see me. I think she wanted to have intimacy with a partner.

My aunt was making up for that fact. I could feel her body quake on top of mine as she was the first to cum. I kept fucking her as hard and as fast as I could as she rode out her orgasm on me. Her screams were infectious as my mom soon followed. My face was splattered with slick juices as I pushed my tongue inside of her. She tried to grab anything within reaching distance and ended up gripping my hair. I was so overcome with pleasure that I didn't even care if she noticed how familiar it felt. Feeling them both soak me with their wetness was more than enough for me to reach my own climax. I came a bucket's worth of seed inside of my aunt.

They both collapsed off of me and onto the bed. I rolled out of the way before mom could reach out to touch me. Thankfully, she was too exhausted to remove the blindfold. My aunt watched amusingly as I quickly and quietly grabbed my clothes off the floor and ran out of the room. After almost crashing down the stairs while trying to get dress, I sprinted out of the house and raced down the street.

Everything was a blur. My heart was still racing. I leaned against the wall of a building and slouched down to gather my thoughts. This wasn't a dream. I really just had an almost threesome with my mom and aunt. My aunt was riding my fucking face. She sucked my cock. This wasn't one of my stories. This was the real deal. Even if mom was completely clueless that it was me involved, I have a feeling that things are going to be a little different around the house from this point onwards. But, surely it would never reach a point where my mom would figure it out and want to continue.

Right?

**XXX**

**HELLO THERE! WELCOME TO END. THOUGH, IS IT THE END? IT HAD NEVER CROSSED MY MIND TO WRITE MORE FOR THIS STORY, BUT WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN SEEING MORE? OR DO YOU THINK THIS FORMAT HAS REACHED ITS NATURAL COURSE? IN THE MEANTIME, I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SUPPORTING MY WORKS. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. I'VE GOT A POLL GOING ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE PAGE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. THANK YOU ALL. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY MILKY WAY GALAXIES & UNIVERSE BUILDERS:**

**ANONPERS**

**CASEY INSCOE**

**FIAMGOKU**

**KEVIN JACKSON**

**RATHALOSAZURE**

**WANHEDA**


End file.
